kagerou days
by maki-imotto
Summary: es 15 de agosto en japon y según las manecillas del reloj ya son las 12:30; y con los rayos del sol sobre nosotros decidimos pasear,el dia parece enfermarte y lo dijiste abiertamente: "yo realmente odio el verano",el gato que tenias se te escapa y cruzas la pista,de repente un camion aparece a toda velocidad.-¡chiaki!- adaptacion:kagerou days de miku hatsune.(por si las moscas)


**¡hola!esto es por si las moscas.**

**realmente no hay muchos fans de Minami ke y no hay mucho de esta bueno...¿pareja?,me puse a pensar en como seria minami ke al estilo kagerou days,y si no sabes que es kagerou days,pues aparte de matarte hay una cancion de Miku Hatsune y se llama asi,y ahi se explica todo.**

**advertencia:minami ke no me pertenece ( si no,ya hubiese puesto a Makoto con Chiaki hace meses)**

**y kagerou days es perteneciente a JIN**

**¡disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Era un dia caluroso aquel 15 de agosto,el cielo se habia aclarado y se escuchaba el sonido de las aves y de los grillos.<p>

Al ser esa temporada de verano los estudiantes de primaria,secundaria y preparatoria tenian sus vacaciones y por esa misma razon la menor de las Minami decidio salir solamente con sus amigos de la escuela_-forma indirecta con la cual alejar a Kana de su vista-_ ya que Haruka estaria con sus amigas de compras y no queria soportar a la idiota de coletas todo el dia.

En conclusion,Uchida,Yoshino,Touma,Shuuichi y Makoto-_mas conocido como Bakayaro y/o rey de los idiotas"-_ fueron con la menor al parque mas cercano de la residencia Minami.

Todo parecia normal,Uchida,Yoshino y Touma entablaban una conversacion,Shuuichi jugaba soccer con el travesti mientras que la rubia se divertia sola en un columpio.

No era algo extremadamente anormal ver a la rubia sola,es decir,se le veia acompañada de sus mejores amigas,sin embargo a veces preferia la soledad y justamente hoy que estava con una cara larga y un humor de perros alucinante-_valga la redundancia-_

Parecia estar tranquila,quizas no tan serena y se le notaba el estrés pero tenia una expresion pacifica que podias ver mas no tocar.

-¡chiaki!-.

*_Burbuja chiaki mode._

_Invadida por bakayaro*_

-¿Qué quieres?.-pregunto con una voz funebre con la que parecia una clase de emo.

-que haces aquí tan sola.- la menor observo al castaño sentarse en el columpio de al lado y se podia dramatizar como su paz interior se iva llendo lentamente por el caño-_¡no paz interior!¡no te vayas!¡no lo hagas yo te necesito!¡no!¡noooo!.-_

-nada.- respondio cortante.

-hace bastante calor hoy dia,eh?.-la Minami no hiso mas que observarlo una vez mas con algo de impaciencia y ver como le devolvia una descarada sonrisa,pero como todo el mundo sabia,Minami Chiaki no era una persona que no pensara antes de hablar-_vease Kana_-,y sabia como actuar con cada amigo o conocido que estava a su alrededor,aunque eso jamas iva a quitar esas ganas de aventarlo por un barranco,quemar sus restos y bailar samba sobre ellos,asi que solo le quedo suspirar frustrada.

-asi es.-

-pero a mi no me disgusta el verano.-

-yo realmente odio el verano.- Makoto se le devolvio otra mirada indiferente y alzo a un gatito negro que aparecio "magicamente" en el parque,luego de eso,Makoto sintio un ardor en sus mejillas al ver una escena un tanto tsundere pero a la vez dulce cuando presencio como Chiaki acunaba aquel gato,al notarlo la rubia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa demostrando que ya le tenia un poco mas de paciencia.

-¡neh,neh !,¡¿Qué hacen aquí tan solitos?!- dijo Uchida espantando a la menor.

Ataque justiciero de

Chiaki Minami

No intenten esto en casa

-¡nada que te importe Bakayaro!-la pelirroja recibio a un oso volador en la cara.

Todo siguio su rumbo;Uchida y Touma discutian,Shuuichi y Yoshino conversaban por alguna razon muy alegremente mientras que Makoto y Chiaki se quedaron en el silencio sepulcral.

Tod sigue en silencio hasta que el pequeño minino se escapa de los brazos de la niña.

-¡oye espera!-se va a perseguirlo por unos instantes hasta salirse del parque de la residencia,Makoto, al ver que sobraba en el grupo la acompaña y notando que ambos se ivan,los demas deciden seguirlos tambien.

Por un tik nervioso Chiaki se asegura de que la luz este roja,sin embargo…

La inteligencia de chiaki se olvido _que la luz de rojo vivo no durara por siempre._

-¡CHIAKI!-grito el castaño.

Un camion llego a toda velocidad a la pista y con eso arroyo a la pequeña.

_Los grillos y las aves dejaron de cantar._

_Los llantos de sus amigos no sesaban._

_El aroma y la sangre se mezclaban en una especie de bruma que asfixiaba a quien pasaba._

_El lindo vestido amarillo se teñia de el liquido escarlata._

_Su cuerpo sin vida estaba en frente suyo._

_Su juguete favorito estaba al otro lado de la calle._

_Mientras sostenia la que alguna vez fue su amiga y que ahora yacia en la pista al frente de la residencia._

_¿Qué sucederia si el verano se empieza a burlar de ti?_

-esto es real- se escuchaban sus carcajadas mientras que el castaño caia lentamente al lado de la quien fue Chiaki.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Abre sus ojos de golpe.

Entre lagrimas caidas y el sudor nocturno se elevo de donde estava.

Todo parecia normal.

Era su habitacion,con sus posters de videojuegos,sus libros de la escuela y figuras de accion.

-ha sido un sueño.- apenas logro mascullar debido a los bocados de aires que habia tenido.

Los rayos del sol se posaron en su rostro mientras que intenta dejar la flojera y el miedo que habia tenido durante su pesadilla.

Se acordo repentinamente de la llamada de Touma el dia anteriro diciendo que todos ivan al parque y que el podia venir si queria;aunque el Makoto del dia anterior se veia muy emocionado,esa misma mañana estaba un tanto serio.

Observo su celular que le habia comprado su padre en su cumpleaños numero 12,era un iphone 5s forrado de su personaje favorito de la television,sin presenciar sus notificaciones o mensajes vio la fecha y el dia.

_14 de agosto.12:00 am._

Abrio sus ojos como platos y dio un suspiro de alivio.

Ya en el parque sus nervios volvieron a abrumarlo.

Uchida parecia entablar una conversacion animada con Yoshino y Touma mientras que Shuuichi tenia su pelota de futbol en la mano.

-¡Makoto-kun!,por aquí.-grito la chica de cabello corto.

El castaño disimulo su preocupacion,pero era imposible sin verlos vestidos tan parecido al igual que en su sueño del dia anterior y haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-hola.- se acerco al grupo.-¿y donde esta chiaki?- observo a Touma y a la pelirroja.

-ella esta en los columpios,ya sabes como se pone en el verano.- respondio travesti 2.

Makoto se acerco disimuladamente al columpio,notando el fino vestido amarillo con un bordado rosa suave y a su oso de peluche y sabia muy bien que la delegada de su anterior clase percibia esa mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto de manera cruel.-

-es que te vi sola por aquí y puede ser peligroso.-dejo escapar una risa de lo mas estupida al mas puro _makoto styles_ y despues Se sento en el columpio de al lado.

-no digas tonterias.- noto la presencia de minino y se sintio incomodo.-¿Qué te pasa?.

-nada es que…- cayo,no queria preocuparla,tenia bien entendido de que a la rubia parecia importarle un verdadero hielo derretido su vida pero,¿esto era la excepcion?.-ayer soñe algo parecido y pasaron cosas.-

-¿Qué cosas?- sigui acariciando al gato aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

-e-e-etto,pues pasaron,no se…como explicarlo.-

-explicate a ti mismo.- el castaño dirigio su vista hacia el cesped y se quedo sin hablar mientras que Chiaki le quito la vista de encima y volvio a acunar al gato.

-¡chiaki!¡makoto!.-alzo su voz la _travesti _2- ¿Qué hacen ahí tan solos?-acaricio la cabeza de la rubia de una manera fuerte y brusca que aparte de hacerla enojary hiso que el animalito de escapara de sus brazos;acto seguido,Chiaki -despues de darle una tunda a Touma- se empeño en buscar al gato

-¡oye espe-

Sintio la mano de Makoto que la sujetaba con mucha fuerza a su muñeca.

-¡espera chiaki!.-djo nerviso y esbozando una sonrisa-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado?.-

-pero…

-¡VAMOS!-dijero en coro todo el grupo.

El plan salia a la perfeccion.

Habia salvado a chiaki. se sentia aliviado,aunque la menor le dedicaba miradas fulminantes y llenas de odio.-_no volveras a poner un pie en mi casa_-penso la rubia.

Pasaron cerca de una construccion donde se haria un nuevo rascacielos,ya se conocia que Tokyo era bastante conocido en especial por sus enormes edificios.

El resto del grupo caminaba alegremente y llenos de risas,mientras que los otros dos integrantes parecian no hablar en lo absoluto.

De repente se vio a mucha gente sorprendida y parecian no poder sincronizar las palabras,el shota se voltio hacia sus amigos que parecian estatuas y ninguno articulaba sonido alguno,volteo a ver a Chiaki,y ella solo miraba al piso.

-¡CUIDADO!-

**Una viga de metal cae desde el cielo y atraviesa el torso de la niña.**

_La gente empieza a gritar._

_La sangre se esparce por todos lados._

_Los llantos del resto._

_Sus gritos desgarradores que parecen aterrar a toda la multitud._

_Su vestido manchado de sangre._

_Y si el verano se aparece frente a ti._

_-esto no es un sueño.-y se rie sin nada mas que decir._

_Pero,¿Por qué el ultimo esfuerzo en esbozar esa sonrisa?_

.

.

.

Ya despierto de golpe decide no perder el tiempo.

No iba a fallar esta vez.

Sin mirar las manecillas del reloj y ni siquiera el calendaria del dia ,se va a toda velocidad al parque en donde se reunirian todoas.

Ya nada le importaba,iria donde ella estaba y la salvaria.

-¡buenos dias makot-

-¡chiaki!-grito y la alcanzo en el columpio y la cogio del brazo con mucha fuerza.

-pero que demo…

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!-

El resto les siguio lo mas rapido pero ya estavan bastante lejos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!.-

-¡mas rapido!¡apresurate!-se dirigieron a la residencia de la Minami.

Ya llegando al ultimo escalon Makoto observo al gato que estava mirandolo fijamente.

-_no puedes evitarlo.-_

Del susto y la poca fuerza que le quedo solo el brazo y vio caer a Chiaki hasta la primera grada y observo el cuerpo ensangrentado.

-¡CHIAKI!-

.

.

_Incontables veces la vio morir de maneras tan crueles_

_-_¿Por qué sucedece esto?_.-_

_El 15 de agosto paso una y otra vez._

-¡¿Por qué?!

_El mundo que conocia se desvanecio en la penunbra._

-por que no lo puedo evitar.-

_Miles y millones de veces la bruma del verano se burlo de el._

-no lo merece.-

_Pasaron dias,semanas,meses,años y decadas,y el ciclo sigue y sigue y nunca acaba._

-ella no lo mecere.-

_¿abra algun dia en el que todo v uelva a la normalidad?,en el que vuelva a mostrar esa mirada seria y llena de paciencia,¿abra cuando vuelva Mako-chan y chiaki a reunirse una vez mas?volvera a verla algun dia,quizas haya un final..._

-ella no va a morir.-

_Despues de pensar,quizas esta historia no tiene un fin tan misterioso;como todo cuento tan cliche como este,puede que algun dia el escuche una risa suya,o quizas tan solo una sonrisa que la observo desde la distancia,aunque ya no se vean una vez mas,sus recuerdos quedaran en su corazon,de otro modo ya no se puede,esta historia de verano solo tiene un final_

-por que yo si-

Abrazo a Chiaki con la mayor fuerza y la arrojo hacia el resto de sus amigos.

El camion paso a gran velocidad y atropello al muchacho y eso acabo con su vida.

Las lagrimas saladas caian sobre el rostro de Chiaki.

La sangre se esparcio por todos lados.

Y el verano deslumbrante parecia haberse enojado.

-_te lo merecias.-_ musito el castaño antes de agonizar.

Y asi es como esa historia de verano llego a su fin.

.

.

.

Es 14 de agosto en japon y parecen que una niña acaba de despertarse,sus lagrimas se caian de su rostro y se veia muy aterrada.

-otra vez te he fallado.-

Observo a un gatito blanco en la ventana y decidio acariciarlo

* * *

><p><strong>¿que tal?feo,horrible..<strong>

**pues al menos no me quede con las ganas de escribirlo y si hay fans de minami ke que son latinos tendran algo mas que valga la redundacia,a mi me gusta el chiakixmakoto y quizas haga mas cosas,ademas que espero que lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poco!.**

**nos vemos.**

**:3**


End file.
